Forever
by Sheryllovie
Summary: After a year since Bella was abandoned by Edward , she decides to go for a trip to Canada only to be saved by a stranger with red eyes who has been searching for her a 100 years . And soon Edward comes back for her , what does he want ?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Chapter 1

BPOV

The hole I felt punched through my chest always reminded me of Edward . The day he left me alone in the forest all alone how to he crying for him to come back and bring me with him .

Flashback ================================================================================= "Bella , we are leaving Forks ."Edward said .

"Leaving ? Why all of a sudden ? How am I going to explain to Charlie ?"I said , confused .

"Not you , my family and I are leaving Forks . you are staying in Forks ."Edward said .

"Why ? I wanna go with you , take me with you . Forget about Charlie , bring me alone ." I said , I could imagine life without Edward .

"Don't you are not good enough for us . I couldn't even believe I even spent so much time with you , you are so ugly and weak ." He said , coldly .

"w-What ?"I could believe my ears .

"You are not good enough for us . You are really pathetic even for a human , you are just another pet to us even the pets we had before were more pretty and stronger ."Edward said , looking at me digusted.

"Please , I will try to be more strong not weak , please bring me along with you don't leave here all alone . "I pleaded , tears filled my eyes .

"Even if you really become a vampire you will be the ugliest among all . Goodbye Bella ."Edward said , disappearing in a flash .

"Edward ! Edward! Please take me with you , please I begging you please Edward! "I said , sobbing as I tried to chase after him.  
============================ ===================================================== Time seem to pass around me fast me fast as I sat there like a zombie . dead . The pain seem to numb myself as time passed and started to numb all my feelings . I felt emotionless , except for the saddness and pain except for the sadness and pain I felt every day . Edward had come to my life and made me felt thing I had never felt before and left me so fast like a flash of lightning took everything and left me empty .

"Bella ? Bella ? Are you still here ?"Charlie asked .

"Yes."I said my voice dead with no emotion .

Charlie had been tiring very hard to bring me out of my shell , he never gave up on me ever since Edward left me . Every night I had nightmares , making me scream feeling all scared and lost to find being waked up by Charlie who woke me up from my nightmares . I never once complained or even gotton angry or upset when I threw a tantrum throwing things around . I wouldn't eat or drink so Charlie would feed me like a baby and I would stare into space for hours and go to school ignoring everyone that approached me . even my clostest friend , Angela .

I suddenly felt that I wanted to do something to make my dad a little happier for all that he had done for me . It wasn't easy for him as I was always independent , looking after Renee and when I was in Phoenix and whwen I move to Forks I looked after him , but all of a sudden it was him taking care of me , tiring to guide me through all of these .

"Dad ? Do you mind if I go over to the resevervation today ? It has been quiet a while since I last saw Jacob ."I asked .

I knew he would be really happy to see me go out and hang out with friends . "So maybe you can take a break and go fishing with Billy over the weekend to get some rest ?"I asked .  
I knew that he was hesitating because of me so I said "Don't worry about go and have fun I'll take care of myself ."

"Okay . I'll be back by Sunday."Charlie said .

I drove my truck down to the resevation and things were beganing to look better after that ...

HOPE THAT YOU LIKE IT THIS IS MY FIRDT TIME WRITING A STORY...:)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Hope you liked my story . Here come Chater 2 =========================================================================== LPov

"Hey , where's Bella ? "I asked , looking around .

"Your sister went to the beach , it's been a year you know that that leech left her in the fucking woods ."Paul said , angrily.

Bella has become my sister ever since she came to La push to find Jacob all broken and upset . Bella and I found out that we were very alike . The moment I knew what happened to her I treated her lke my own sister . Our dads were good friends and Seth totally adores her .  
I quickly ran to the beach and saw her sitting on the sand beside the water looking at the waves .

"Hey Leah , over here ."Bella called me over.

"Bella , it's been a year hasn't it ? Maybe it's time for you to forget that lee-Edward and move on . "I said .

I could almost understand what she was going through . The fact that Sam had broke up with me and went to his imprint , Emily , my cousin broke my heart and my soul like someone had just ripped a hole in my chest and left me to die . But now that I finally understand the reason he broke up with me and that he loved Emily more than his own life I finally moved on with my life . But Bella was different that fucking leech asshole had treated her like a pet and said that plain and ugly .

"Maybe it is really time for me to move on and I'm going to Canada."Bella said .

" Going to Canada? Alone ?"I asked , worriedly

"Yes , I think when I come back from Canada I will be ready to move on . "Bella said , smiling .  
===========================================================================

BPOV

I sat there staring at the waves , and felt how the wind blew at my face . It felt so natural to be sitting here and enjoying the cool breeze . I starting staring into space as thoughts filled my mind . It has been a year sinced Edward left me in the woods . Edward left with the people I once considered family but now the La Push guys were my brothers , Leah was my sister , Billy was like my father , Charlie and them are now my family . All of them loved me like their sister , protect me from danger and saved me when they found me unconscious in the forest .

Then I saw Leah and her worried expression , I called her over .

"Hey Leah , over here . "I called .

"Bella , it's been a year hasn't it ? Maybe it's time for you to forget that lee-Edward and move on ."Leah said .

And I knew it was really timre to move on . I had spent an entire year crying for him , hoping that he would come back for me . I couldn't eat or drink . Sleep didn't come easy for me as I had nightmares almost every night , waking up screaming in terror , suffering all because I couldn't let him go .

"Maybe it is really time for me to move on and I'm going to Canada."I said .

I always wanted to go to Canada to spent some time alone before I even met the Cullens , now this would be the perfect opportunity for me to go , Charlie would be a little problem but I knew how to persuade him into letting me go on this trip . I have manage to save over a few thousand over dollars from my pocket money over the years and would make my trip a much more comfort one .

" Going to Canada? Alone ?" Leah asked . I could see that she was worried , understanding her so well .

"Yes , I think when I come back from Canada I will be ready to move on ." I said .

Don't worry I'll be fine . The trip will be for at most for a month . Maybe I would even meet someone there ." I said , excitedly .

"A month ? I wouldn't be able to see my sister for a month ! "Leah exclaimed , loudly .

"Leah , I really want to go for this trip . I have been saving like forever for this trip . Pleaseeee." I said , looking at her with my big brown eyes .

Leah immediately gave into me and hugged me close .

" Be safe , promise me you wouldn't do anything stupid ."Leah said , glaring and me . I had once tried to take my life jumping off the cliff landed in the sea and almost drowned . Jake had saved me , pulling me out of the water .

"I promise I wouldn't do anything stupid , all right ? I'll call you every week ."I said .

Leah stood up , holding out her hand and I grabbed her hand and pulled myself up .

"So how are you going to tell Charlie about it ? He wouldn't let you go the second you tell him about it ." Leah asked .

"Charlie will let me go."I said .

I knew how to tell Charkie about this that he would allow me to go for trip ...

Hope you like my story Chapter 3 coming soon ...:) 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Hope you like my story this is my first time writing a story ...

CPOV

"No ! Bella I will not allow you to go to Canada alone for a month . "I said , angrily .

"Daddy , please I just hope I could go and take a trip to Canada and forget all the unhappy things and start afresh . is that so hard for you to just agree to let me go ? I always wanted to go to Canada , I have been saving money over the years hoping to go on a trip . When Edward came into my life I totally forgot about myself , what I wanted . I want to go on this trip to find myself back , be better and normal not like someone who have a terrible depression , holding on to someone who won't come back . Please , Dad let me go , let me move on from this ."She asked .

Bella has never ever asked me for a thing and now her first request was to let her go to Canada alone . I cannot lose my baby again , seeing that how that Edward Cullen broke her , broke my heart . I tried to mend her never giving even how difficut it was . She was like a shell , hollow , I couldn't bear to lose her again .

"Bella , I can't lose you again . I really can't ." I said , Bella was my everything .

"Dad , you won't lose me again let me find myself again and come back to you . I promise you won't lose me ." Bella said .

And I decided to let Bella go to Canada .

"Bells , if I let you go , will you come back ?" I asked .

"Yes dad I will come back to you . I promise that you won't lose me , I'll be back in a month , I promise ." Bella sweared .

"Ok , when are you leaving ?" I asked .

"Tomorrow afternoon ." Bella said .

BPO

"No ! Bella I will not allow you to go to Canada alone for a month . " Charlie said , angrily .

"Daddy , please I just hope I could go and take a trip to Canada and forget all the unhappy things and start afresh . is that so hard for you to just agree to let me go ? I always wanted to go to Canada , I have been saving money over the years hoping to go on a trip . When Edward came into my life I totally forgot about myself , what I wanted . I want to go on this trip to find myself back , be better and normal not like someone who have a terrible depression , holding on to someone who won't come back . Please ,Dad let me go , let me move on from this ." I asked .

I really wanted to find myself that I have lost when Edward came into my life . I could see how Charlie was scared that he would lose me again . I was the only he had , there was no one else . To him , I was his everything .

"Bella , I can't lose you again . I really can't ." Charlie said , his eyes full of fear , afraid of losing me .

"Dad , you won't lose me again let me find myself again and come back to you . I promise you won't lose me ." I said

"Bells , if I let you go , will you come back ?" He asked .He didn't know that it was the same for me . I can't lose my dad /\.

"Yes dad I will come back to you . I promise that you won't lose me , I'll be back in a month , I promise ." I swore

"Ok , when are you leaving ? " He asked .

"Tomorrow afternoon ." Bella said .

Later..

"Oh My God I going to Canada tomorrow afternoon . Charlie has agreed , I need to start packing . I'm so going to miss you guys " I said .

"Bella , we all treat you as our little sister and we have a gift for you for your birthday ." Sam said , passing me an thick envelope .

"This is from all of us so you must accept it ." Seth said .

I took a peek in the envelope and I immediately went into shock .

"Sam I don't think I can accept this . It's too much ." I said .

"Bella , we have contributed some money so you can do a little shopping in Canada ,. Get more clothes , shoes whatever , spoil youself . We all know that you have been very frugal with your money . " Leah said .

"Yes go and pamper yourself enjoy your trip then come back all new to us ." Jared said .

My heart swell with happiness when I know I have a family that loves me a lot .

" Just come back home safely sister ." They said it all at once .

"I will , I promise . I'm so gonna miss you guys ."I cried

Then I started preparing for my trip and soon I was driving to Canada ...

Hope you like my chapter 3 .. Chapter 4 Coming Soon;) More Favorites! Peter coming in next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight

Thank you for your supports , more reviews , mor favourites ...

Chapter 4

PPOV

I ran so fast like a flash of lightning that no human could see me , my red eyes scanning the place looking for a feed . My super sensitive ears could hear anything that I was out of place . Soon I heard a man's voice .

"Where are you going to baby ? Come with us will have a lot of fun ." Said a man .

"Yes , where you going to ?" Said another man .

Within a second I stood right behind the two man and I could see them grabbing on to the girl who looked barely 18 .

"Please let me go ." The girl pleaded as she struggled against the hold of the two man .

"Is that how you should treat a lady ?" I asked in my southern accent as I stepped into the light under the lamp post I wore my favourite cowboy boots , jeans , a black shirt that clung to my skin and my cowboy hat .

The two man turn towards me and one of them said , "Just move on and pretend that you never a thing cowboy ." as he scanned through my outfit .

"Or do want to share with us ?" The other man asked as he leered at the little girl .

I looked towards her and command , " Go and don't turn back no matter what you hear ."

The girl immediately speed off as the first man tried to chase after her . I Snapped his neck , sinking my teeth into his flesh , draining his blood quicky as another man screamed like a women as he stood there and watched his companion die in front of his eyes .

The second I stood right in front of the man as I broke his limbs as I took in his screams and drained his blood . After that I threw both bodies into the trash bin and lighted the bin , burning those bodies .

I ran home only to find the home colder than ever . It has been a hundred years since Charlotte left me for another man . She had an affair with that bastard over thirty years before I even realise .

Suddenly , my mind started to flash images of the most beautiful women I had ever seen . She had long , brown curls that end at her hips , brown eyes that seem to so deep like an ocean of chocloate and lips that begged to be kissed making any man pant with lust . She was my mate that I have searching for hundred years . She was perfect for me , her name's Isabella , such a gorgeous name for such a beautiful women . I had to find my mate...

BPOV

I drove my truck for miles taking in the scenery around for hours until I saw a town and stayed in a motel for the night , I had over a few thousands dollars , deciding what to do . I decided to go for a little shopping spree for new clothes with the money I had , by the end of the day I still had over a few hundred dollars left . I had gotton a few pairs of jean , two dresses one short black dress with ribbions and a purple sundress . A new pair of converse , a few pairs of short heels , a cashmere sweater , and a few shirts and shorts .

After shopping for clothes I decided to shop for gifts for my family , a new fishing rod for Charlie , a charm bacelet for Leah , and some games , clothes and shoes for my brothers as I had bought everything I wanted I head back to the motel when I felt someone following me ...

Hope you like this chapter if you do please favourite =D 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight

This is a new chapter . Hope you will like it :)

POV

I search from town to town hoping to find my mate only to have found out that she was staying at a motel and soon going to Canada for a vacation . The first time I saw her through my eyes I immediately know that she was made for . She was small , thin and had curves at all the right places . I felt like a pervert for spying on her while she was shopping clothes and gifts . I wished I could walk up to her and tell her that I was mate and a vampire but what if she got frighthen and ran off . Shit what am I gonna do ? She's my mate but I couldn't do anything . I started watching her , her actions . She was unlike any human I have seen and she is a walking dissater , tripping over from time to time . I have to find a way to approach her but how ?

BPOV

I have been feeling someone following me for a week but when turn around there's no one there . I decided to go to a bar to get a drink , drinking always made me remember of my brothers and sister , they always drink and I drink with them as time goes our bond strengthen making us even closer . I walked into the bar and almost everyone turn to look at me . I made my way towards the bar , when the bartender asked , " What's your poison , beautiful ?"

"A beer , thanks."I replied , blushing . I turned around as I watch people dancing , griding their bodies against each other . I turn back towards the bar and grabbed my beer and started drinking watching everyone when a cowboy caught my eye . Cowboy always reminded me of Jasper . I quickly slam same money on the bar and made my way out when I realise I was followed by three drunks when one of them called out ,"Hey , beautiful " feeding on a I knew there was sure trouble and all of a sudden there was a flash and all three of them drop to the ground dead . i immmediately knew it was a vampire so I said softly knowing that whoever was that vampire could hear me .

"I know you are vampire , show yourself ." I said .

A fews seconds a cowboy stepped out from the shadows , I immediately recognize he was the cowboy I saw at the bar . His face shocked when he finally spoke .

"How do you know about my kind ?"He asked .

"I used to date one who was an animal feeder . Now answer my question , why are you stalking me ?" I asked .

"I apologize for stalking you , I would like to get to know you ." He said , embarrassed .

"There is nothing to get to know about if you are looking for a pet please find someone else ."I said .

I remember Edward saying that I was nothing than a pet to him , and what would a vampire want humans for other than to drain them or treat them like toys.

"Please I really would want to get to know you . You are not a feed or a pet to me , I promise ." He said .

"Do you have a name ? I'm Isabella but just Bella . " I asked .

"Yes , my name is Peter . Peter Whitlock at your service " He said with his southern accent .

"Whitlock ? You must be Capitian ? Am I right ? " I said ..

Hope you like it if you do please favorite it ^^


	6. Chapter 6

New Chapter up Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight

POV

I watched her enter the bar and everyone turned to look at her .' Yes , she is very beautiful and she is ours ' My beast growled She started walking to the bar and immediately the bartender started flirting .

"What's your poison , beautiful ?" He asked .

"A beer , thanks ." she said ,blushing .

God that blushing would be the death ,it was sexy as hell and oh so innocent . She turned her back against the bar as she watch the humans dancing . I wish I could do dance with her griding that perfect little body against me . She took her beer , drinking as she scanned through the crowd . I could feel her eyes on me . The moment she saw me she seemed to upset about something and slam some money on the table and left . At that moment my knower told me that my mate was in danger , I immediately followed her and saw three drunks behind .

One of the drunks called out ,"Hey , beautiful."

I felt her tense immediately and I felt the need to protect with my vampire I snapped all three of their necks and ran into the shadows so she couldn't see me . Her face went into shock and the next thing her face looked as she had figured what just happened . Suddenly , she began to whisper softly , just enough for me to hear what she had just said .

"I know you are a vampire , show yourself ."She said .

I couldn't believe what I just heard , she said vampire . I slowly walked out from the shadows appearing from the darkness .

"How do you know about my kind?" I asked .

"I used to date one who was an animal feeder . Now answer my question , why are you stalking me ?"She asked .

Did she say animal feeder ? Isn't that the coven Jasper was in .

"I apologize for stalking you , I would like to get to know you ." I said , embarrassed of my actions .

"There is nothing to get to know about if you are looking for a pet please find someone else ." Bella said as her fave grew sadder .  
I would never ever treat my mate as a mate , she would be my equal and would protect her any danger and cherish her . I wanted to kill whoever that treats my mate as a pet , it was obvious that vamoire ex of hers had made her upset .

"Please I really would want to get to know you . You are not a feed or a pet to me , I promise ." I said .

"Do you have a name ? I'm Isabella but just Bella . " She asked . I already knew her name but didn't know .

"Yes , my name is Peter . Peter Whitlock at your service " I said , in my southern accent .

And she something I had never expecting her to say .

"Whitlock ? You must be Captian ? Am I right ? " Bella said .

It shocked me immediately . How in the hell did she know I was Captian , she definitely knew Jasper . I was quiet surprised Jasper would tell her , that meant that she is very important to him . But I still wanted to make sure .

"How did you know I was Captian ?"I asked .

"I knew Major , Jasper , he was my brother . Until something happened ."

Brother ? She is Jasper's sister ? Which means she knew the Cullens , and dated one of them .

"Something happened ? What happened ? Did Jasper hurt you ?" I asked , worried . If Jasper hurted her , I'll kill him .

"I don't want to talk about it . I need to go , I going to Canada tomorrow ."She said . She is obviously upset about it . My house is in Canada , maybe I could ask her to stay with me , get to her better . I wondered what will her reaction will be like if I told her that she was my mate .

"Canada ? You want to come stay with me ? I have a house in Canada that I recently bulit ?"I asked , hoping she would say yes .

"Don't you have a mate ?"She asked . Jasper must have told her about Charlotte but he didn't knew that Charlotte have left me . I haven't seen him over two hundred years .

"She left me for another man . She isn't my mate . Mates can't leave each other , the thought of leaving even hurts , doing will be suicidal . I have been trying to find my true mate for over a hundred years . " I said , looking at her , hoping will figure out that she was my mate .

"Have you found your mate ? She asked . Only if she knew that my mate was her .

"Yes , I found her recently , a week ago . She is human ."I said .

"Human ? Where is she ? And if you found your mate , you should be with her not here stalking me , but thank you for saving me ." She thanked me . I stood there staring at here , not moving ,

"What are you still doing here ? Go to your mate ." She said in a commanding voice .

""I'm with her , protecting her ."I said .

"Where ?" She turns her head around looking for 'my mate' . I wondered , how can she so oblivious , can't she imagine that I was her mate , did she think that I was not good enough for her or was she not good enough for me .

"I'm looking right at her ."I said , looking at her .

The fact suddenly seemed to hit her like a ton of bricks , as she seemed to realise my mate was her .

"Me ? I'm your mate ? " She asked , not believing .

Hope you like this chapter of Forever ^^ MORE REVIEWS


End file.
